finding the truth
by tataru baindaa
Summary: the last 1/4 of the jewel is in the groups reach but who had it and why arn't they usint the jewels power? i know it is a bad title. if you have any ideas or things to say plz R


OK here we go the is the first one that I thought you might like^^ Dream: - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
A soldier came running through the castle doors, "Inutashio-sama" there is someone here, it seems to be important," he stated as he bowed before the great demon lord of the western lands. "A lady whom is covered by a cloak, by the sound of her voice it seems urgent!" Nodding his head the lord left his vassals to see what was going on.  
  
Seeing Inutashio advancing towards her, the lady took of her hood the concealed her face and bowed. "My lord I sincerely apologize for my rude intrusion on your domain".  
  
He raised his hand to silence her "You need not worry. My friend." A servant approached the two and bowed and took the ladies cloak. In her arm was a tiny bundle, a baby, a tiny little girl sleeping soundlessly.  
  
End of dream  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
"Not again .. Why?.. Why do I keep having these dreams? Who are these.. figures. that keep plaguing my dreams?" With eyes like opals that change with her mood, the young girl looked to the sky gazing into an endless void. Every element surrounding her bringing a comfort of it's own.  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
"No please, I warn you, please don't go in there" a frantic villager, trying with all of his might to persuade his visitors to keep away from the bordering village. Yet another village tricked by the perverted monk saying 'this village will be in danger we will need to stay here to "protect" you incase the demons decide to attack tonight.'  
  
"Feh, why should we? Kagome senses shards of the Shikon no Tama in there so we ar." He was cut off by a shrilling scream from Kagome. "What is it wench"  
  
Standing there as stiff as a board Kagome's eye's widened when 'SMACK' "Hentai.. If you EVER touch me there again." Realizing that it was pointless to threaten someone who is unconscious sprawled out on the ground. Heading towards Inuyasha with Sango, leaving behind the unfortunate guy on the ground supporting a red handprint on his right cheek and a huge bump on his head, which was dealt by Sango. "Oh and Inuyasha" she said with a mischievous grin making him regret what he just said "osawari" 'WHAM' "you know my name so use it. Come on, let's go the shards haven't moved yet. I'd hate to see Inuyasha's reaction if we loose them."  
  
The group, including Miroku, who amazingly recovered from the beating, set off into the forest not heeding the villagers' warnings.  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
"Someone has just entered my home. Who are there intruders?" She arose from her perch upon a rock in the middle of a lake.  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
In front of the group was Inuyasha followed by Kagome caring her extremely large yellow backpack and Shippo chattering away on her shoulder. Bringing up the end was Sango, Miroku, and Kiara. All of them being civil and quiet, not including Shippo. "Ano, Inuyasha" his ears swiveled towards her. "The shards are on the move. There is not just 3 or 4 it is the last fourth of the jewel we need to complete our part of the jewel.  
  
Because he was facing forward, Kagome missed the sad, hurt look that passed over his face. 'I know full well what will happen when the jewel is complete!. you will leave me.. I don't know for how long maybe forever, all because of Kikyo, but you need to understand, it is because I owe her. But my heart belongs to you.' The winds blew caring a message "tell her.. before you loose your chance" Startled Inuyasha whispered "Nan?" Again the wind answered him "tell her before it is too late." "Kagome where is it heading?"  
  
Kagome stopped and pointed to the to of a cliff, where what appeared to be a young demon. As quick as she appeared she disappeared. "What? Where did she go?. You saw her didn't you? I . it keeps on moving. It won't stay in one place for more then one second. The shards weren't even in the demon!"  
  
"What" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Why would a demon have a shard. a huge shard none-the-less and not use it unless...She is not what se appears to be." Looking at a frantic and extremely confused Kagome. Inuyasha, even using his senses, could not pinpoint its whereabouts.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
AN: ok I know this may not be that good but please R&R ^^ I liked it I hope you do too ^^ thank you OH and none of the original inuyasha characters belong to me although I wish they did ^^forgotten 


End file.
